Reality Hit
by ChrisFarleyIsHOT
Summary: A few changes have been made but it's much better! This is the story of two girls who go back in time to find that it isn't all Mary Sue.
1. Two Friends

Authors Note- The story is back but this time better with new improvements. This chapter didn't change very much, just grammar fixes and less cursing, but the next chapter's will. I'm not _completely_ changing them, just the parts that I didn't like. So if you have read it before, you might want to read it again with the new changes. So let me know if you do like the changes, thanks!

Disclaimer- Although one is not necessary yet, I don't own Newsies.

------

It's summer, thank God! One more week of school and I would've gone mad. Well, since its summer, my mom's gonna be gone a lot more. I don't mind, I have more fun when she's not home. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom but sometimes it feels good to walk around the house in nothing but a t-shirt. She left a couple days ago and since then, Queen has been blasting from the stereo, I've become good friends with Chan the Chinese delivery guy, and I haven't yet taken a shower. (It's only been a couple days. Besides, who am I trying to impress, Chan?)

Boy, freedom is nice. When I was younger and mom would leave, she would always send me to a friend's house. Until I was five I stayed with my grandma, but that year my mom left my dad and my family thought it was the biggest mistake of her life, and they stopped talking to us. I used to get a holiday cards every once and a while but they eventually stopped; their loss, right? Since then, my mom has been raising me by herself. We live in The Darin Apartment Complex; we bought the level above us and put a staircase in. It's pretty nice, mom's job gets us a lot of money but, as I've mentioned, she's gone a lot. Well, as I've gotten older my mom has been giving me more freedom. Since I turned sixteen she decided I'm old enough to stay on my own. Plus, as I've gotten older she can trust me more. I mean, why shouldn't she? I'm not a bad kid.

Just as I decided maybe it was time for a shower the door bell rang. I quickly ran down the stairs from the bathroom jumping every other step. Before I opened the door I yelled.

"Who is it?" (Just a precaution)

"Only the sexiest piece of ass in the entire world; now let me in you whore."

"You mean second sexiest, you loser." I opened the door and we both ran into a hug.

"Aw, I've missed you; I can't believe I haven't seen my best friend in three whole days. Oh, damn you need a shower." She started waving her hand in front of her nose.

I laughed. "Well I was on my way until I was rudely interrupted." I put my hands on my hips.

"My God, you are such a fag. Go take a shower then I can give you a makeover."

"What am I, you're freaking Barbie Doll?" I shot back with a smirk on my face.

"No, you just look like crap and I'm bored."

"You're an ass." I flicked her off as I made my way up the stairs.

"At least I'm a cute one." She yelled back at me.

-------

Okay, so what I said before about being a good kid that may not be the truth. Well, as far as my mom's concerned, I'm an absolute angel. That loud thing downstairs happens to be my best friend Katie. She's one of those people that you just love to hate. She's gorgeous but she's freakishly hyper and so awesome, although, she can also be a bitch if she doesn't like you. She's also what some people refer to as, a bit of a slut. I've known her for as long as I can remember, she lives in a HUGE house about a block from where I live. We've been in the same class since first grade.

She has long blonde hair with long bangs that fall to the side of her face. She has those seductive eyes that could make any man melt and don't worry; she uses it for her advantage. Just ask any guy whose heart she's ever broken. She's never been in a serious relationship and she never wants to be.

Hear this; true story. She spent so much time and money in Victoria Secret that they actually offered her a job and she took it, gladly. But no matter how crazy she gets, I'll love her no matter what. She's the only person in the world who I can talk to and I mean really talk to. We've been there for each other through everything. She was there for me when my mom couldn't be and I was there for her when her father died. We both stayed up the whole night crying. Her dad was like a dad to me. He was killed by a drunk driver when Katie and I were eleven. Since then, nothing could separate us.

--------

I got out of the shower and my hair up in a towel. Katie and I both have the same haircut; we went to Great Clips and got the same seven dollar haircut. Unfortunately, it looks about a hundred times better on her than it does on me. Katie's defiantly the prettier of the two. I dried and straightened my hair, put on my favorite pair of jeans (the ones that are covered in holes), and my Beach Boy's shirt. Some people find it hard to believe that Katie and I are friends. Katie shops at places like Express and Forever 21. I don't have a real style; I just wear whatever feels comfortable. She has those popular friends and hangs out with them a lot. Sometimes I'll tag along but I don't really like any of them that much. I have my own group of friends but no matter what, Katie and I will break any plans to hang out with each other. We may not look like were friends but we both have the same personality and everyone who knows us, knows that were inseparable.

-------

Katie and I have done everything together. We both smoked are first cigarette together, got drunk for the first time together, and we both tried ecstasy together. WE ARE NEVER DOING X AGAIN! Oh my God, it was horrible. We also made a pact that were never gonna get drunk again. When we did it we stayed up all night throwing up everywhere. It was so nasty. We do occasionally drink, but only because we like the taste. People who drink to get drunk are idiots. Enough said. Like I said before, Katie can be a bit of a slut. She doesn't see sex as a big deal, she thinks it's just something natural and she does it whenever she wants. I, on the other hand, don't agree with her. I'm not gonna talk her out of it or tell her she's wrong, she can believe what she wants but I just don't think of it like that. I don't plan on waiting until I'm married, just until I fall in love, I mean head over heals, can't eat, can't sleep kind of love.

-------

Once I was dressed and smelling better I went downstairs to find Katie watching Kim Possible.

"You are such a loser, you know that, right?" I laughed as she turned around and threw a pillow at me.

"No, you are NOT wearing that, come here." She pointed at the ottoman right in front of her.

"Sit down."

"Fine." I mumbled as I slowly made my way over to her. One hour, four outfit changes, and three hairstyles later, my hair was curled, and I was wearing a miniskirt and a black tank top with roses on the side of it. Although I hate to admit it, Katie always made me look good.

"Want Chinese for dinner?" She asked.

"Nah, I've ordered everything on the entire menu, I need something new."

"How 'bout we hit that new burger place up the street? I'm in the mood for a milkshake." She suggested.

"Girl, you read my mind!" We both laughed.

"Your car or mine?" I asked even though I knew the answer. She hates my car. It's an old beat up Volkswagen. Normally, their cute but I don't take very good care it. Katie on the other hand has a 2005 dark blue Wrangler with a tan soft top and interior. She loves her car so much its disgusting. I'm not going to complain though, it is a hot car and plus it's nice to take off the top on those hot Florida nights and feel the cool breeze.

"What do you think?" She looked at me like was an idiot because she knew that there was no point in even asking that question. We grabbed our shoes and I locked the door on the way out. Once we were in the car Katie turned on Weezer. Normally she's not into that kind of music, but since the song "Beverly Hills" came out, she hasn't stopped playing the CD.

We grabbed the food to go so we could pig out in the privacy of our own home. We were both laughing so hard we could barely walk as we made our way up the stairs to my apartment. What made it even funnier was that Katie tripped up the last step and almost fell flat on her face.

"I need a beer, your mom left some in the fridge, right?" Katie asked.

"Yah, I'll go get 'em." I made my way into the kitchen through piles of empty Red Bull cans and Chinese boxes. Katie went back to the TV room to continue watching Kim Possible; I think it's a marathon or something. I walked in to see her watching something that defiantly wasn't Kim Possible. (I guess the marathons over...)

"What are you watching?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know, it was on when I came in, but there guys are pretty hot." All of a sudden they started dancing and singing, we both started cracking up. After we stopped laughing Katie made one of her trademark comments.

"Ooh, their flexible." She smiled at me and winked at me.

"My God, you are such a whore." I finally got around to tossing her the beer.

"Thanks, so...who do you thinks the hottest?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"I would defiantly say that leader guy, the hot one who can't sing. What about you?" I turned to look at her but she was still looking at the screen.

"I would have to say that one...WAIT, HIM OH MY GOD, HIM!" She started jumping up and down and pointing at the screen. I turned and looked to see what the big fuss was all about. On the screen was a boy about seventeen, he wore pink suspenders and a key around his neck. When they closed up on his face I could see how gorgeous he was and how amazing his eyes were, just then a commercial hit.

"You're watching a Disney Channel Movie. Newsies will be right back."

The TV sang.

"Oh, I get it. It's called Newsies because their newsies." Katie said.

"Are you serious? You really are a dumb blonde." Katie once again threw a pillow at me and we both started laughing.

Once the movie ended we decided to go for a swim at my Complexes' pool. We grabbed out suits and headed down. When we got to the pool we both went to go see what the water felt like. As I stuck my hand in the pool, I felt a wave of dizziness fall over me. Just before I blacked out I heard Katie fall into the water right next to me. 'Oh my God, is she okay?' Had she passed out or jumped in? These were my last thoughts before it went completely black.

------

I woke up to a voice screaming and a feeling like I was floating on water. Just as I felt a hand grab mine; I passed out for the second time that night.

------

Okay, I know it seems like nothing has changed from the first time it was on here, but if you look very closely you can less grammar mistakes and less cursing. For those of you who have read this before, the changes in the next chapters are _much _more extreme. Please review, and I would just like so say that no matter what the characters say, it doesn't mean I think that. So I would just like to say that I do not think Jack is a bad singer!


	2. The Bracelet

_A/N: Yes, the second chapter! It's like the icing on one of those awesome cakes from Publix. Hmm…better analogy, how about this, like the pelvic thrust the SINGING newsies do. Ah, good analogy. _

----------------------------

I awoke with the scary reality that I couldn't breathe. There was so much water in my lungs that every time I tried to inhale, all I got was liquid. I quickly sat up and started coughing up as much as I could. I felt a hand hitting my back; assuming it was Katie, I chose to ignore it. Once I'd gotten enough out to the point where I could breathe I just sat still trying to calm myself. As I sat there looking down I realized what I was actually looking at; beneath me lay planks of woods. I hastily looked up to see that I was sitting on a dock surrounded by an ocean, 'Where the hell was I?'

I looked around to see a boy of about seventeen sitting next to me. He continued to stare at me with a look of deep concentration on his face; actually, it looked more like he was constipated than anything. I attempted not to laugh but just then I thought about Katie. My attention quickly flew to the opposite side of the dock where Katie was laying on her back with another boy kneeling over her. Unsure of what to do I attempted to get up and walk over there but once I did, I felt weak and my knee's collapsed from under me. Luckily, before I could fall, the boy with the constipated looking face caught me. I just stared at him for a moment, my throat was sore from the coughing and I knew if I said anything I would sound ridiculous, so I chose to keep silent. A moment had passed when the boy finally spoke up.

"You're welcome." The teenager remarked rudely. I liked him better when he was quiet. Still not wanting to speak I just gave him a rude look, pushed him aside and slowly and carefully made my way over to Katie. When I finally reached her I felt dizzy, out of weakness I just collapsed down beside her.

"Are you okay?" The boy who had been sitting next to asked me.

"Uh, yah, I'm fine. Is she?" I asked looking down at Katie. She seemed to be breathing but unconscious.

"I think she's gonna be alright. She woke a little before you did, she was coughing an everything and then she blacked out. I could see her chest movin' so I knew she wasn't dead. I thought I should just let her lay 'dere."

If I hadn't been so frantic I would taken the time to stare at the amazingly gorgeous boy sitting on his knees before me. I looked down to see that the boy had been right, and it was apparent that Katie was not dead. I could feel a giant weight lift off my shoulders so I decided to have a little fun. I looked over at Spot and smiled. It was obvious that my smiled didn't make him very comfortable.

"Uh, are you sure you'se okay?" He asked me with a look of concern on his face. I just smiled, not exactly sure if I even knew the answer.

"Well, I think it's about time for Katie and me to be going, but as you've noticed, she's not awake. Fortunately, I know how to fix this little problem. Do you know what CPR is?" I asked, emphasizing the letters in CPR. It was evident that he didn't. I just laughed again and attempted to explain.

"Okay, place your lips over hers and—"

"Whoa, wait, I know where you'se going wid this and I can assure you'se that it ain't called CPR.

I ignored the interruption and continued what I had been trying to say.

"Like I was saying, hold her nose and breathe into her mouth."

"But she is breathing." Spot replied. I smiled, I knew that, but I thought it would a nice wake up for Katie and after this; she'll owe me a favor.

"Uh, yah, I know, this will, uh. Just do it." It's too late and I'm too tired to think of an excuse. So he did and it only took about ten seconds before I could recognize that Katie had woken up but she did exactly what I thought she would. But what really caught me off was when Spot started kissing her back. I was trying to be nice but come on. Not sure what to do, I just started to cough really loud. They both stopped and looked at me. Spot looked a little dazed but Katie looked like she was going to kill me. I started to laugh before a thought struck me. 'I may be having fun, but where the hell am I?'

I must've shown my abrupt change of thought on my face because Katie looked at me with a worried face.

"You okay, sweetie?" She asked. We were both still a little weak, it was very obvious just looking in her eyes. I gave a fake smile that only Katie would know is fake. She just smiled at me and then at Spot.

"Could you give us a minute?" She asked.

"Uh, yah sure." He stared at Katie for a moment and then gave me a quick smile before he walked away. Once he was gone, I began to ramble.

"Katie, I know that what you just experienced was real nice and everything but look around. Where are we? We were just at the pool and now were on some dock in the middle of God knows where with some jerk waking me up and some hottie waking you up. First of all, that's not fair, and second of all, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" She grabbed onto my shoulders to calm me.

"Riley, look at me, in my eyes Riley, are you okay?" I just looked at her.

"No."

"Riley, there are two guys who sound like they know what's going on, and although yours may be a jerk, mines hot." I gave her a sarcastic laugh and she just sighed.

"Just calm down and I'll find out what's going on." Just then she whistled and the two boys looked over here.

"Look, were not exactly sure what's going on, I'm Katie by the way and this is Riley." She said pointing at me.

"Well, I'm Spot and this here is Jack." Right as the words were spoken, the names clicked in the back of my mind. I looked closer at the two boys standing right in front of us. How I didn't notice them, I'll never understand. Wait-Jack and Spot? I quickly looked at Katie and I guess she caught on as well.

"Uh, okay. That's kind of weird." I mumbled to myself but I guess not quiet enough.

"What's weird about that?" Jack asked, once again, rudely. Luckily, Katie broke in before I could punch him in the face.

"She didn't mean it like that." She smiled at the boys. "Will you shut the hell up and let me do the talking?" Katie grit through her teeth into my ear, I have to admit that the combination of Katie and Jack was making me want to kill someone, so of course I didn't listen to her.

"Uh, hey, thanks for rescuing us. I know this may sound kind of, uh, weird. But, umm, where exactly are we?"

"You're in Brooklyn." Jack said in one of those "duh" voices and it pissed me off.

"Well, okay, but, let's see if I can say this without sounding like I have issues. Okay, uh, _when_ are we?" That didn't work either. Katie started laughing.

"Shut up Katie." I shushed her. "You do better."

"May I see that newspaper?" She asked. I looked down to see that Jack had a rope or something with one or two newspapers hanging from it. He passed it to her and she opened it up. She looked at me with a truly annoying cocky look on her face.

"It didn't seem that hard to me."

"Bite me, Katie." At this time we could tell the boys wanted to run away from us. Fast. So we shut up and looked at the date. '

'_July 25, 1899'_

"That's not right." Katie looked at me.

"Nothing about this is right." I responded.

"Listen you ladies might wanna get something to cover yourself up." That's right, I forgot we wearing bathing suits, damn.

"Uh, thanks. You know what, we'll find something. Bye now." Katie grabbed my hand and pulled me around away from the boys.

"Katie, what the hell do think your doing, were in our bathing suits in some warped reality. It's late and we don't know where we are. THEY DO!"

She smiled, which isn't exactly the appropriate reaction for the situation we've found ourselves in. "Just wait." She winked at me and walked a little faster.

"Hey girls, wait up." I'm pretty sure it was Jack who yelled. She once again flashed me that annoying cocky smile.

They both came running up to us. "Uh, this was on your wrist but it fell off." Jack looked at me.

'Oh my God.' I looked in his hand. It was the bracelet my father gave me before he left. It's just a locket in the shape of a heart; he had given it to me on my birthday about a week before he left. I can't believe it broke. This was the only thing I had that reminded me of my father.

I just looked at the for a moment before I picked it up from his hand,

"Oh God Riles, I'm so sorry. Don't worry we can get it fixed." I never knew how much this old bracelet really meant to me.

"Uh, I'm sorry, was that important to you or something?" Spot asked.

"Yah, I guess you could say that." I tried to chuckle to make it seem less of a big deal but I was really close to crying at this point.

I guess they could tell that I wasn't handling this very well because Jack finally spoke up. "Listen, we got this guy Kloppman back at the Lodging House, he's really good at fixing things. Maybe you guys should come back with us, it's getting pretty late anyway. We can get you some clothes and a place to sleep and we can get him to fix it tomorrow.

"Thanks." My eyes stayed on the bracelet because I knew if I looked up I probably would've ended up crying and I will not cry in front of him. They led us to the Lodging House. Katie and I walked behind them as they whispered about something and Katie comforted me.

-------

I hope you guys like it, keep reviewing! But before I leave, quick shoutout--

Calzino-Thanks, and did I mention I like you…because I do! 


	3. The Lodging House

I awoke with a pounding headache and my wrist felt like it had been slid against concrete. Reluctant to open my eyes, I just laid in my bed for a few minutes attempting to go back to sleep. When it became obvious that the position I was lying in wasn't helping me get to sleep I decided to turn over, but when I did, something wasn't right. My usual down feathered mattress felt like the cots in the nurse's office. I quickly sat up and looked around. I was lying on a very small bed and right next to me was Katie. She was still sleeping, and there was a small trickle of salvia dripping down the side of her mouth. I laughed a little, or I at least tried to, but nothing came out. My throat was so soar, just breathing made it hurt. Talking at this point was out of the question. I wanted to make sure Katie was okay so I started to shake her to wake her up. For a minute, she didn't budge but as I began to shake harder she started to stir. Unfortunately, that was it. Katie had always been a very heavy sleeper.

I grunted in my thoughts and pushed myself out of the bed. I looked around to find myself in a room with about fifteen bunk beds. The floors and beds were covered with dirty sheets and clothing that looked like it had been soaked in dirt and sweat. To the side of the room were two open doors that led into a bathroom that was even more disgusting that the bedroom. Shaving cream and dirty rags covered the floor, the counters, and the mirrors. At the end of the long counter in the middle of the room was a giant bucket filled with dirt water, I cringed at the thought of what had been in there. The oddest thing was the smell, one would assume that the smell would be foul but it was actually really nice. The scent was like cologne, I soaked it in and the memories from the previous night shot through my mind.

-------

After the lengthy walk back from the dock the boys finally turned around and said something to us. Spot was the one to speak us, "Sorry about the long walk girls, I would take you to the Brooklyn House but I don't know if I trust my newsies around you ladies." Katie turned to me and smiled. She really like this guy, or she wanted to hook up with him, I wasn't sure at this point. "No problem." She responded with one her smiles, the one that says that she's gonna break his heart. Of course he doesn't know that, nobody knows Katie like I do and vice versa. Katie and my dad were the only people I've ever known who can tell when I'm lying or when I'm nervous.

Katie whispered something into my ear, something a bit inappropriate and I started to laugh. Just then, Jack turned around and gave me the strangest look.

I don't know what it was about him but I didn't like him and he didn't like me, it was becoming quite clear of that. We finally arrived at the Lodging House and Jack showed us where we were sleeping. "Here are some dry clothes," the ones they had given us earlier were soaking wet, "Spot's gonna stay here tonight and he'll bunk with Race. Mush is gonna sleep with me so you two can take his bunk, its right there." He pointed to a bunk on the bottom. Several bunks were being shared so I didn't feel too bad about taking the curly haired boy's bed. "Is that all right?" Jack asked, but he seemed to only be looking at Katie.

"That's great, thanks." She smiled. After that, all I remember is falling asleep.

-----

I' so confused. My throat didn't hurt last night. Well, it did right after I spent five minutes coughiung up my lungs, but the pain quickly vanished. I don't know where I am and my throat was killing me. Out of anger, I kicked the gross bucket and water sloshed out. Once I did, something in the bucket floated to the top. I reluctantly picked up the object soaking up the filthy water and looked into my hands to see a sopping wet red bandana. I jumped as I heard a voice behind me.

"That's mine," Jack stood in the doorway. "The water wasn't exactly clean when I pulled you out last night and it was smellin' off, so I was washing it and forgot to get it this morning." I just nodded, there was nothing else I could do, but if I could talk I would ask why he washed the bandana in that gross water if he wanted it clean. He walked over to me and yanked the bandana out of my hand. I gave him a look that could kill and he quickly shot back, "You have no right to look at me like that, I saved your life, I gave you a place to stay, I gave you clothes, and you slept in my friend's bed." After a moment of silence, he spoke up again. "What, you got notin' to say?" I was so angry at this point that I just pushed him out of the way and stomped out of the bedroom. Not sure of what I could do or where I could go, I walked out of the bedroom and into the hall. On the right was another room which I quickly walked into and closed the door. I was actually surprised I didn't slam it shut, Jack was such a jerk.

I looked around the room I was in; it was a smaller bedroom with only one bed. It was also much cleaner that the other room and much cozier. Pictures covered the walls and the night-stand. A lot of them were of newsboys and a lot of them looked familiar. Most I had seen in the movie, I also saw a few pictures with Jack in it. There were about 10 newspaper clippings, a lot of them were about the strike and he also had the picture of the boys that was in the movie. Although, two pictures in particular caught my eye. The one was of a young girl and she was in a dress and she was standing with her hands together just smiling. The other one was of a young couple, a young man, quite handsome holding a newspaper in one hand and had his arm wrapped around a beautiful young women.

I looked at all the pictures and just sat there in the bedroom or a little bit, thinking. I had no idea what was going on and my voice was gone. I don't know why my voice is gone; the only thing I could think of would be the water in my throat last night. After about ten minutes, I slowly crept out of the door and into the hall, making sure no one was there. I checked in the room and Katie was still sleeping. Not sure what to do, I saw the stairs and decided to follow them. Downstairs, on my right was a desk and a few chairs, it looked like a waiting room. On my left was a kitchen with a table in the center of the room. An older man sat at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I couldn't say anything, so I just walked into the room hoping he heard my feet against the floor. Luckily, he quickly turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi." The older man smiled at me and I smiled back. "Are you Riley?" I nodded and he chuckled at my silence. "Not much of a talker, are yah?" The smile stayed on his face. Not sure what to do I just pointed at my throat. He looked at me for a second before he spoke up, "Something wrong with your throat? Can you talk; is there something wrong with your throat?" He asked me and I just shrugged, I wasn't really sure what was wrong.

"I think I can help you out with that." He stood up and walked over to the cabinet. He pulled out a few things like honey and lemon. I just watched him, mesmerized. Once he had combined everything into a glass of warm water he handed it to me. "Go on, drink up." He smiled and I took a big sip. I was strong, too strong. I began coughing.

"Eh, oh my God, that's a bit strong." My voice was raspy and harsh, but it was there.

"Thank you so much, what is that stuff?" I asked.

"It's just an old family recipe." He responded. I smiled; I could taste quite a bit of alcohol in the drink. I wasn't complaining, I think beer right now wasn't such a bad idea.

"I'm Riley, my friend upstairs is Katie. Did Jack or Spot tell you about us?" I asked. "Yes, he told me this morning, he was actually here just a minute ago; did you see him?"

"Ugh, yah I saw him." I shot out.

"I saw him storming out of here as well, what went on up there?" He responded in a kind voice. I barely know this guy, I don't really know if I should be talking bad about someone he knows so well. I think he could tell that I was reluctant to tell him my side of the story. "Come on, you can tell me, I'm not on anyone's side." I just smiled at him, he was so kind, he reminded me a lot of my father.

"I don't know," I began. "There's just something about Jack, like he doesn't understand. He seems like he expected me to fawn over him or something." He just laughed. Although, I wasn't exactly sure why he was laughing, I didn't find this very funny. I must've shown my feelings on my face. "That's just Jack, he's used to girls falling all over him. He's been through a lot in his life, I guess girls are the only thing he can control, and he likes that." "Oh" I responded. "Jack's a nice guy; you just got to get to know him." I smiled at the man. "Uh, thanks for everything, I'm gonna go wake up my friend."

"How 'bout I make you guys some toast, are yah hungry?" He asked. Just as he asked my stomach growled. He smiled at me.

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked.

"Of course not, if you'd like to wash up, there are wash clothes under the sink."

"Thanks." I walked upstairs to see Katie was still sleeping. God she is so lazy. I went over to her and gently woke her up. Well, I jumped on her, okay, so maybe not gently.

She groaned, "God Riley, I hate you so much, I was having such an amazing dream."

"Oh, let me guess, you were making out with that hot guy from the movie."

"We were doing a lot more than making out." She smiled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Get up girl! Kloppman is making us toast." Finally she opened her eyes.

"Who's Kloppman?"

"Damn, we got a lot of catching up to do."


End file.
